seufandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning Man
"Fast as Lightning, Strong as Thunder!" Joseph Striker is a scientist and electrical engineer formerly employed at Spore Industries and current superhero Lightning Man, protector of Furo City and founding member of Earthwatch. Biography Joseph grew up in the suburbs outside Furo City and lived a normal childhood until his father Jonathan Striker was killed by a mysterious man of blue lightning. Despite being troubled by this for years, he was able to graduate from high school and Furo City University with honors and secured a career at Spore Industries. There, he helped complete designing a revolutionary device that would produce a vast amount of energy at a low cost. But the device malfunctioned, and a haywire bolt of energy activated Joseph's latent MetaGene, granting him the powers of flight, super strength, super speed and electrokinesis. After some time of getting used to these new powers, he set out to protect Furo City as Lightning Man. Personality Joseph's been known to be a bit awkward and clumsy by his peers, freezing up at times of confusion or obstruction. While he doesn't perform spectacularly under stress, Joseph is still patient and kind-hearted to those around him, and is dedicated to helping those less fortunate. However this can lead to Joseph feeling he owes much more to those under his protection, and sacrifices his personal life to ensure nobody stubs their toe. He can also be too trusting at times, making it easy for his enemies to manipulate or betray him. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: The MetaGene being activated increased Joseph's muscle strength and durability, allowing him to achieve great feats of strength, such as lifting cars and other incredibly heavy objects. Super Speed: The MetaGene being activated also vastly increased Joseph's metabolism and brain processing ability, allowing him to move at speeds of around 500 miles per hour, and be able to process visual and audio information fast enough to effectively moved at these speeds. Flight: Because of his new electrical powers, Joseph could react against the planet's magnetic core to propel himself into the air and use his speed and strength to stay in midair. Electrokinesis: The primary ability granted to Joseph after the activation of his MetaGene was the ability to harness and manipulate electrical energy, manifested in yellow arcs of electricity. This could be applied in electrical blasts, throwing bolts of lightning and absorbing electrical energy from outlets and junction boxes. Genius-Level Intellect: Even from a young age, Joseph has proven to be exceptionally intelligent and capable of learning complicated topics, landing him at the top of his class throughout his education, including STEM and electrical engineering. Equipment Lightning Man Suit: Originally a simple costume made from durable fabrics, Joseph eventually made a similar-looking suit made from a much more durable material capable of resisting the high speeds he regularly travels at, and prevents from heating up and wearing down. The material also helps as a conductor of his electrokinetic abilities. Relationships * Jonathan Striker - Father * Sophia Stewart - Girlfriend * Davis Romano/The Mighty Mind - Teammate and Friend * Timothy Queen/Lizard-Man - Teammate and Trainee Category:Meta Category:Earthwatch Category:Characters